Sympathy for the Devil
by the-vampire-act
Summary: Slashy OneShot. Spencer/Foyet. Foyet makes the visit that Spencer has been dreading since the start of their relationship- the final one. Set before '100'.


**This is slash. Please be aware of this fact. Also, this is set right after Foyet escapes from the jail. **

**Sympathy for the Devil**

"I shouldn't have come here," he whispered, "but I knew I had to." George Foyet gently prodded his young lover back inside his apartment, and he quickly stole a kiss from him once they were safely inside.

"Foyet," Spencer smiled, "I missed you." He motioned for Foyet to join him on the couch, and he did so willingly. Spencer knew that what he was doing was risky, but he couldn't help himself. He had fallen into a dangerous type of love, and there was nothing he could do about it now. He waited patiently for Foyet to continue talking although he had a feeling he knew what he was going to say anyways. He had fallen in love with a villain, and he was an FBI agent. That, of course, had complicated things to begin with, but what really threw their relationship under the bus was the fact that his team had put Foyet in jail, which he had promptly escaped. Spencer had figured that he would have done so, anyways, and he knew that he would visit one last time, but knowing that something would happen was much different from something actually happening. The situation was scary-real, and Spencer wasn't sure he could handle saying goodbye.

"I'm not going to make it out alive, Spencer," he finally admitted. "Although I want to tell you how I escaped and what I plan on doing, I can't tell you anything. This is…this is the hardest part of our relationship, Spencer, always keeping things from you. I love you, and I'll never stop loving you, but our relationship is just too complicated now, and all it seems to be doing is putting us in danger- putting you in danger, Spencer. I couldn't live with myself if that happened, and you know it."

"Foyet, it doesn't have to be like this-"

"No, please Spencer, this is already hard enough," he sighed. Foyet kept his voice calm, quiet even. That scared Spencer, because he knew that Foyet only talked like that when he was scared himself- when he was unsure of himself. The realization finally set in for Spencer that Foyet was in fact going to die and that he couldn't do anything about it. Once he was gone, he would have to pretend his sadness was for the ones who he had killed, not for the killer himself. His team could never know about his relationship with the Boston Reaper, and the world could never see the sadness and the tears that he had shed for his love. He would have to be strong enough to forget it all, to pretend that he was all right. That would truly be the hardest part, and as of the moment, it was the biggest challenge to the secret nature of their relationship.

"You should know, Spencer, that when we started this relationship, I promised that I would tell you when someone was about to get hurt. I regret it, looking back now, because you didn't have the liberty of thinking no one would be hurt like your other team mates. They experienced a much greater shock, sure, but what I did to you forced you to hide what you know. All the sadness that you had to bottle up as I went around killing people was just cruel of me. I'll never, _never _forgive myself for that, and if I had to chose what my biggest regret was, it would be forcing you to choose between your job and your love. You should know that it was never my intention to force you to choose a loyalty, and if I had, I'd hope you'd choose your job.

"Against my better judgment, I'm going to tell you that Aaron Hotchner is going to get hurt. Please, just know that I'm not going to kill him, but what I will do is going to be much worse. Things are going to get messy, but I've promised you that I wouldn't kill anyone on your team, so I'll keep that promise, too."

"I bet you regret promising me anything," Spencer laughed humorlessly. "I suppose…"Spencer sighed, "I suppose it was selfish of me to make you promise me anything."

"We're both being selfish, Spencer," Foyet sympathetically smiled. "None of them need to know, though. This is between us now." He sat down his tall glass in exchange for Spencer's thin, lanky frame. He wouldn't be able to hold him much longer, and that really was his greatest regret. He would never tell Spencer that, though, because he had hurt him enough. He brought Spencer up to his chest, listening to Spencer's breathing as he started stroking his long, curly hair. He truly would miss moments like this, but he supposed it was the price he had to pay for being what he was- a killer.

Spencer hugged himself closer to Foyet, trying his best to ignore the runaway tears streaming off of his cheeks. He could feel Foyet's fingers wiping them away, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with shame. He needed to be strong for Foyet; he needed to make letting go be as easy as possible.

"Spencer, do me a favor," Foyet suddenly whispered.

"Anything," Spencer nodded.

"I need you…to forget me. I need you to forget that you ever loved me. Hate me, Spencer. I _need _you to hate me." Now, Foyet knew, he was being selfish. It was bad enough that he had forced Spencer into the position that he was in now- he had forced Spencer to love him, and now he was forcing him to let go. 'The greatest sacrifice,' he inwardly sighed.

Spencer could understand the request- he honestly could- and he knew that he had to do it. It was Foyet's way of saying goodbye, and he'd be damned if he didn't play along. Putting on his most convincing fake smile, he pushed off from Foyet's chest, forcing him to let go of his waist. "Of course, Foyet, of course."

"Thank you, Spencer," Foyet nodded, choking back his tears.

Spencer, wiping his own tears away, allowed his cane to clatter to the floor and let himself crash against the wall. Knowing that he couldn't fight the tears that had already started flowing, he used them to reverse the situation from love to hate. "Stop hurting me! Please….leave me alone!" he begged. "I….I'll call the cops!"

Foyet gratefully stood from the couch before throwing something down at Spencer. "I'm not going anywhere!" he hissed. "You're special; you're not like the other ones," he sneered.

"NO!" Spencer screamed back. "Please….please…." He closed his eyes and threw his body into the corner of the room. He tried to pretend that his tears were of desperation to get Foyet to leave rather to stay. He watched as Foyet leaned closer to him with his knife, acting as if that he was actually going to hurt him. 'Please, Foyet, just leave!' he shouted in his mind. He didn't understand why Foyet didn't just run out the door as he had expected him to. Instead, he came up to Spencer and dropped his knife at his feet. He suddenly forced Spencer's lips onto his own, tears falling down his own eyes all the while. Spencer, of course, kissed back just as forcefully. Eventually, though, he tried pushing Foyet away. "Please, get off me! The cops are on their way!"

Finally, Foyet wordlessly threw Spencer against the wall. He knew that Foyet would have gone as far as to have smacked him if he thought it would make him actually hate him, but he just couldn't find the strength to hurt his Spencer like that. As Foyet walked toward the door, he made sure that Spencer saw what he had previously thrown at him. Seeing Spencer's eyes travel to it, he nodded and left the apartment building.

Somehow, Spencer found the strength to crawl to the other side of his apartment and shakily pick up the wadded-up paper. He unfolded it, and as he read the words, his eyes immediately started watering again. He reread the three words over and over, his tears growing more define over time.

Suddenly, Spencer heard a knock on his door. He didn't get up, though. He didn't know who it was, but the door was unlocked. With all the noise he had been making, he assumed it was one of the tenants close to his room, so he just stayed where he was.

"Spencer, I'm coming in!" he heard the voice shout. Within seconds, his door was being opened and someone was wrapping their arms around his midsection. "Come on Spencer, we're going to get you on the couch, okay?" Spencer merely nodded as his neighbor helped him to his couch. Spencer soon realized that his neighbor- Robert, he thought- wasn't the only one who had came in. He could make out the voices of Shawn and Bella.

"What happened, Spencer?" he heard Bella ask.

"N-nothing," Spencer stuttered less than convincingly.

Shawn's eyes moved to the corner of the room, his eyes glancing over to the knife. "Did someone try to use this knife, Spencer?"

'Knife, what knife…? Foyet's knife!' Spencer suddenly realized. "No, I just…I needed to open the plastic my new phone came in. I must've forgotten to put it away," he easily lied. It was convincing enough, he supposed, and at the moment, it was all he could think of.

"Tell us what happened, please?" Robert begged.

Although Spencer was glad to have such caring neighbors, he really wished they would just leave him alone. He had to leave, though, and knowing that they would never let him leave, he decided to compromise. "Could I….could I call a friend?" he asked innocently. Bella immediately jumped on the 'kicked puppy' act and passed him his cell phone. Inwardly thanking for himself for making it work, he dialed the first number he could think of, and when he sat his phone down, the other three tenants were reassured that help was on the way.

"I…I understand that you don't want to talk to us, so I hope that she can help, at least," Shawn smiled. "I think we should leave you alone for a few minutes, okay? You know, give yourself some time to think."

"Thank you for-for caring," Spencer nodded.

"It's no problem, Spencer," Bella smiled. "Call anytime- you know where to find us." With a round of goodbyes, the three neighbors left the apartment.

Spencer waited until the three of them had left before he traveled to the kitchen. He immediately grabbed Foyet's knife and the note he had been given. He carefully sat the objects down on the coffee table and allowed himself to lie down on his couch. He was glad that they had thought he actually called someone, as he truly wanted to be alone at the moment. He couldn't handle being with people right now; Foyet was the only thing on his mind. He reached his hand down into the couch cushion and pulled out a fairly large envelope with no address as to what it might be. His elegant hands flipped through the contents inside, his lip quivering at every picture of Foyet and himself that he saw. He suddenly wasn't sure if he was strong enough to face his team knowing what he did, but deep down he knew he had to try.

As if on cue, his cell phone started ring. He skimmed the one-line txt that JJ had sent him. 'Of course', he sighed, 'we have a case.' Reluctantly, Spencer shakily stood from his couch and looked down at the knife. He picked it up carefully and leaned down, wincing as his leg ceased with pain. He ignored it, though, and carefully tucked the knife away in the hidden drawer that was underneath his coffee table. He quickly closed it and threw the paper into his back pocket. He grabbed his messenger bag as he pushed tears away, knowing that he had to be strong for Foyet. So he pressed on the most realistic fake smile he could muster and walked out of his door.

And as he walked down the strip of hallway separating the apartments and the outside world, he threw one of the pictures into the fireplace that had been added to the main lobby last year. "This is for you, Foyet."

**~* For Foyet *~**

**I know that this may seem a bit out there and unrealistic, but this story was just me forming the possibility of them being together. I plan on eventually writing another story with Foyet/Reid, but for the moment, I'll let them be. Thnx for reading; hope it wasn't too terrible! Cheers and New Years Wishes to all! **


End file.
